1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a resistance measuring device and a measuring method of bonding resistance, and more particularly, to a resistance measuring device and a measuring method of bonding resistance of the surface of a display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Comparing to traditional displays, flat display panels have special advantages such as light weight and small thickness. They gradually became the main stream of the display market and are widely applied to consumer televisions, personal computer displays and portable electronic devices or information products such as cellular phones, digital cameras, and portable music players. Taking a liquid crystal display (LCD) for example, the surface of its display panel includes a plurality of bonding pads bonding to integrated circuit (IC) chips or circuit boards in order to deliver external signals to the display panel to produce images. The bonding media of the bonding pads to the IC chips or other external circuits includes the conductive bonding provided by anisotropic conductive film (ACF). However, in the manufacturing process of flat display panels, it is uneasy to use simple methods or equipment to effectively measure the bonding performance or bonding resistance of ACF. Usually, additional testing bonding pads have to be placed for enabling the measuring. However, the extra testing bonding pads may affect the operation efficiency of the display panel and the bonding resistance of ACF may not be measured directly yet.